


Peter Tinkle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Humor, Peter Tingle, Romance, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter's Spidey Sense turns out to be useful in a way hedidn'texpect.





	Peter Tinkle

Peter Parker was at the movies with MJ, when he felt it. The “Peter Tingle”. He looked at his arm and saw his hairs standing on end. He leaned toward MJ, who briefly moved away before accepting the closeness.

“MJ, I’m so sorry, but I think there’s trouble,” he whispered.

“Here? What makes you so sure? Is it your Peter Tingle?” MJ asked with a chuckle. Peter chuckled in return. He agreed, that there was no better name for it. 

“Yes. But it’s weird. I don’t see anything suspicious. EDITH, scan the perimeter,” Peter activated his glasses. The screens showed no threats, but a flashing red light. 

  
“What’s that warning?” Peter asked the A.I. 

“A bio-data notification. Your bladder is currently at 65% capacity,” EDITH informed him. 

_ Ah..so it’s a  _ **_literal_ ** _ Peter Tingle. Tinkle tingle.. _ Peter thought to himself. He then wriggled. 

“What is it? Where’s the trouble?” MJ asked curiously. 

“Erm..in my web-shooter,” Peter stated vaguely. 

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked, thinking he was talking about his actual web-shooter. 

“It’s not currently held tight in my black Night Monkey outfit,” he explained. MJ would’ve laughed  _ so _ hard at that if the movie wasn’t playing. 

“Oh.  _ That  _ web-shooter. Need to borrow my backpack?” MJ offered, picking it up.

  
“Not unless you’ve got a bottle. Or a map for getting me to the bathroom without being noticed,” Peter remarked. The movie wasn’t over, and he really didn’t want to be  _ that _ guy. 

“Don’t you have something in your suit for that?” MJ asked. “And don’t pretend you don’t have it, I know the thing on your wrist makes it form on your body. Iron-Man had the same thing,”

“No. It has a thing for letting me pee  _ with it on _ , not  in it !” Peter replied.

“What about camouflage?” MJ proposed.

  
“EDITH, does my suit have a camouflage function, invisibility or something?” Peter asked his glasses.

“It has the first two. However, regarding your last option, ‘something’ should be ‘everything’,” EDITH explained, correcting his grammar. 

“Thanks,” he thanked her. Silently putting on his suit in invisibility mode, Peter crept away to the bathroom. 

He tapped two hidden buttons near his hips, making part of the material “phase” away, revealing his zipper. He pulled it down, grabbed his  _ web-shooter _ and let go. The alternative form of Peter Tingle continued as he tinkled, emphasizing the relief which immediately made him sigh happily. 

He washed his hands and returned to his girlfriend. 

“Hey, wasn’t the crotch of your suit originally red?” MJ asked, noticing what  _ looked like _ dark fabric in that area. 

“ _ Yes _ , it was..” Peter answered simply. “Really glad I’m not wearing my old suit,” he noted in bitter relief. 

“Let me know if you need to borrow my backpack,” MJ told him, holding it out in front of him with a huge mocking grin on her face, albeit a kind one.

“Shut up,” Peter lightly punched her arm. 

“Just telling the truth,” she joked in her defence.

They continued watching the movie in respectful, lovey-dovey silence.

  
The End.


End file.
